Link
Design http://www.ssbwiki.com/images/thumb/3/32/Link_SSB4.png/250px-Link_SSB4.png This is NOT a virus trust me. just a google pic. This is from Smash bros Wii U and 3DS. Description Link is a boy who picked out the master sword and became an adult. He is from the great realm of Legend of Zelda. He has lived in Skyloft,Hyrule,and Termina,and saved all of them. Moveset Power 1-Costume switch- Link can go into his Goron Tunic or Zora Tunic to fight. Attack 1- Master Sword- Basic close combat weapon,that is very powerful,Deals 90 damage a blow. Attack 2- Fairy Bow- This is basically Katniss's weapon,but it deals a certain amount of damage for what arrow you use. Normal-40 Fire-60(Burn effect.) Ice-40 (Frozen effect.) Light- 80 Attack 3-Bombs/Bombchus-Link aims a reticle at his target,Either flinging a normal bomb at someone that explodes when hitting the ground or target,or setting down a bombchu and it explodes either after 10 seconds or finding it's target. Attack 4-Deku Nuts- Each deal 10 damage. Put a paralyzing effect on the target. Attack 5-Fire Rod- deals 60 damage,with a burn effect. Power 1-Mirror Shield- this never breaks,and can defend Link...It can also absorb energy.(Take that,DBZ knights in vs mode.) Attack 6- Din's fire- deals 20 damage,puts a never healing (until death.No potions can help.) burn effect on the target. Attack 7- Longshot- deals 30 damage on contact but grapples,and pulls the target in your directions. Power 2- Ocarina of Time-This has 20 songs,Them all having different effects. Zelda's Lullaby- Sleep effect Epona's Song-Epona(Link's horse.) runs in. You can ride on her until you play the song again,calling her away,or you die. Song of Time- It slows or quickens time,If it slows Link stays the same speed,and can attack the target,with them barely being able to defend,if it quickens,Link speeds up,and can quickly deliver blows rather than at his normal walking pace. Saria's Song- Saria's voice sounds in,giving you advice on how to kill your opponent. Sun's Song- The time of day changes. Song of Storms- Thunder booms in(paralyzed effect,60 damage),A tornado engulfs them(Insta-KO,rare.),or rain pours(20 damage for each drop.). Minuet of Forest-a branch comes out and smacks a target. Bolero of Fire-Burn effect. Serenade of water-Engulfs Target in a wave(deals 40 damage.). Nocturne of Shadow-It turns pitch black,and Link can use the advantage of the darkness to sneak somewhere or somehow attack his opponents. Requiem of Spirit-Link turns kinda transparent and can camouflage to kill his opponents. Prelude of light-it turns totally white and puts a blindness effect on everyone but Link. Song of Healing-Heals Link. Song of Soaring- Link transports to a place you decide. Sonata of Awakening- Your opponent Gets paralyzed. New Wave Bossa Nova- The island turtle falls on the enemy (deals 70 damage) and flaps away. Elegy of Emptiness- Sleep effect. Oath of Order- Link can command this enemies to attack. Power 3- Golden Gauntlets- Link can now pick up any enemy....ever... Power 4- Farore's wind- Link leaves the fight if used. Attack 8-Megaton Hammer- Deals 90 Damage a blow. Power 5- Hover boots- Link can fly wearing them. Attack 9- Bottled Bee- Link releases a bee that will try it's best to kill the enemy,if after 14 blows,it doesn't kill them,it leaves. The bee cannot be hurt. Power 6- Masks- If Link wears a certain mask this'll happen- Deku- He can shoot up and fly with flower helicopter blades,also can shoot seed bullets out of his mouth,dealing 30 damage each.. Goron- Brutal. Is gigantic. One blow from him can deal 100 damage. He can roll into a ball,and if hit by his ball form,it deals 100 damage. Zora- Arms are blades. His arm slashes can deal 10 to 30 damage. He can breath underwater. Fierce Deity- Equips great fairy blade,which can shoot lazers out of it,a slash or lazer deals 70 damage. Power 7- Parashoot- Link falls a lot less dangeresly. Attack 10- Strong Beetle- He shoots his beetle forward one blow from it can deal 50 damage,it can also grapple and return opponents. Power 8- Ravio's Bracelet- Link blends in with the Floor or Wall of an area. Now for stats,His stats will be a number from 1-10,on how great it is.Except HP.: Defense-10 Attack-9 Speed-4 Accuracy- 7 Hp-500. Usefullness/Buying info Link is a great character that will appear in the starter Pack.He will be a very useful Knight. Ranking Link is a warlord. After the 1st annual knights games him and Gogeta became warlords.